Episode 5447 (6th November 2009)
Plot Sally's incensed to see Ashley and Laurel so loved-up and in an attempt to cause some friction, she absent-mindedly makes reference to her past with Ashley. Laurel cottons on to Sally's gesture and reminds Ashley that today is about them, not their past. Later, Sally's plying Ashley and Laurel with cocktails but out of sight, she adds extra vodka to one glass, which she then hands to an oblivious Laurel. With the cab waiting outside, Laurel's forced to down her drink, before heading off for an anniversary meal. Sally menacingly sends Doug off to the pub, insistent that she'll endure babysitting duties. However, when alone, Sally heads upstairs and purposefully wakes Gabby from her sleep. Sally forces Gabby to listen to her story when Ashley returns with a drunk Laurel. Giddy and uncontrollable, Laurel irritates Ashley until he escorts her up to bed, while Sally helps herself to Laurel's bottle of champagne downstairs. Disappointed, Ashley returns to find Sally suggesting a toast to happy memories. Appreciating Sally's efforts and sympathy, Ashley's happy to sit and reminisce about the old days. Cain, meanwhile, returns home to find that Charity has offered their babysitting services. Seizing the opportunity to reel Cain further in, Charity insists that they discuss their relationship but it isn't long before he's back on the subject of money. Turning the tables, Charity insinuates that money is the only thing driving a wedge between them and sure they want the same thing, she kisses Cain. Eagerly responding, Cain's floored when Charity pulls away and cheekily declares that the kiss is simply a deposit - and only when he can prove that he trusts her, can he collect the rest of his jackpot. Elsewhere, Eric's concerned to see David looking so down and takes it upon himself to question Leyla in a bid to make things right. Meeting Leyla at the shop, Eric persuades her to join him at the Woolpack and once there, he queries her reaction to David's proposal. Leyla assures Eric that she loves David and there's definitely no one else, much to his relief. Later, Eric repeats his conversation with Leyla to David who listens on intently. Agreeing that his proposal was possibly too much too fast for Leyla, David's left with a renewed hope. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *The Woolpack - Kitchen and bar *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, office and staff room *Home Farm Fayre - Shop floor *Café Hope - Café *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street *Home Farm - Office *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,000,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes